Filth in the Beauty
by Llyhael Aquila
Summary: No matter how much I want to hold you in my arms, to kiss your sweet lips, I can't do any of them. Because, my dear, the connection of this blood is eternal....


**_Disclaimer:_**_ this fanfiction is titled after a song of a v-kei band, The GazettE._

_Filth in the Beauty © The GazettE / PS Company._

_BLEACH © Kubo Tite._

**

* * *

Filth in the Beauty**

_

* * *

_

_The connection of this blood is eternal…._

.

.

.

I always watched her—her and her alone. She was the perfect description of the beauty; brilliant black hair, glistening purple eyes, flawless skin, and beautiful smile. If only her smile were for me…. But no, it belonged to someone else. It belonged to him—her one and only bastard of a husband.

All the love she had was just for him, the man who could do nothing but harm her, the man who gave nothing to her but sorrow and pain. Yet, she loved him so much that she would even die for him.

As for me, I merely stood on the side, watching. I watched as that man hurt her, my beloved one, again and again. I couldn't tell why she chose to stay by his side albeit all the pain he gave to her. And what I could do was watching—watching as she tried her best to stand still and not wilt away—and listening to all her cries. Oh yes, there were times when she came to me, crying out loud and releasing all her stress. On those times, I would just sit down and listened to her, letting her to use my shoulder.

She came to me to seek comfort; she sought for a temporary escapade from the cruel reality. And when she felt strong enough to face the reality once again, she would fly away, back to that man with a little hope that this time he would change.

But he never changed. And so the never-ending circle of sadness that was her life continued; it kept repeated over and over again. He would hurt her; she would come to me for some short of remedy; then she would leap back to him, just to be hurt again….

And apparently, today was one of those days when she came to me with tears-strained face and bleeding lips.

For a moment, I just stood in my doorway and stared at her petite figure drenched from head to toes standing in front of me—she must had been running in the rain all the way to my apartment. Then, a sigh escaped my lips.

"What did he do to you just now, Rukia?" I asked her as I stepped aside, letting her come inside my warm apartment.

Rukia walked inside. Then, in a spur of second, she hugged me tightly, trembling like mad. And she burst out crying.

"He beat me…" she managed to say between her uncontrollable sobs, "He said I'm a stupid wife… who can't do anything right…. He punched me for many times… and called me a useless whore…."

I gritted my teeth. That Kurosaki…. How dare he called her a whore! That trash… if only Rukia didn't love him so much, he would have been dead by now; I would have killed him.

"Rukia…" I called her name softly, lovingly, and longingly. "I can't see why you stay with him, really. Why don't you just leave him?" I asked as I hugged her back, patting her head.

Rukia abruptly jerked her head up, her eyes wide with shock and utter horror. "I-I can't!" she whimpered. "I just… can't," and she buried her face into my chest again, sobbing silently.

I sighed again. I just couldn't see why she still loved him after all he had done to her. That bastard must had been drunk again and started to yell at Rukia, slapping or punching her. He had always been like that since he lost his job two years ago.

But even if he wasn't sober, it didn't mean he had the liberty to beat a woman, let alone Rukia. He absolutely didn't have the right.

"Can I stay here tonight…?" Rukia murmured softly against my chest after her sobs subsided. She then lifted her face up and stared straight at my green eyes. "Please, Ulqui-nii?"

"Sure, Sis," I smiled sadly to her.

Yes, that was right. I could do nothing but gave her a tiny bit of comfort; I couldn't take her away from that bastard Kurosaki no matter how much I wanted her to be mine and mine alone for she was my little sister.

Yes, I, Ulquiorra Schiffer, was in love with the most beautiful woman I've ever landed my gaze upon that was my own little sister.

**FIN**

_**

* * *

A/N:**__ another extremely-weird-and-pointless UlquiRuki fanfic from me…. I'm halfway through the 8__th__ chapter of Hime Monogatari and get stuck there. That's why I wrote this one-shot, hoping that it'll help me get over the damn disaster that is writer's block. Please be kind, don't kill me, okay? And please give me constructive criticisms so that I can change from this stupid, random author into a better one. _.

_All your reviews shall be treasured forever!_


End file.
